


Moonlights, drunk in love

by larrycaring



Series: Drunk In Love [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU Alternate Universe, Adult Harry, Adult Liam, Adult Louis, Adult Niall, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Drinking, Fish, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, it's all happy and not heavy stuff, please remember to drink with moderation, soul mates, they talk about fishes... yeah, twin flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: It’s about three in the morning when Harry finds Louis standing by the aquarium of the club, a concerned look on his face.“Do you think the music is too loud for the fish?”





	Moonlights, drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I am back with another short one shot where drunk!Louis strikes again.
> 
> Thank you [Liz](https://twitter.com/rogueskimo) for editing this one, once again. You're the best.
> 
> This fic is inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/jrouncey/status/1026231238032613376) tweet.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/dyaVGU)  
>    
> 

“You okay, Lou?”

Louis turns to face Harry, slowly tilting his head in interrogation. Or maybe it’s just simply because of his exhaustion after too many drinks. Harry isn’t sure. He thinks Louis is still in that ‘happy stage’ as Louis likes to call it.

“I’m good!” Louis yells in response, and Harry winces, because for God’s sake, they’re sat close in a booth at the bar and his husband basically screamed into his ear. “I’m very, very good,” Louis elaborates unnecessarily, a grin plastered on his face. Okay, so… Still in the ‘happy stage’, indeed.

Harry nods with a smile, and takes a sip of his beer. He’s the one driving Louis and their friends home tonight. They all had to pick a straw, and Harry’s one was the shortest. (Yes, they decide this kind of things over straws. Yes, they’re kids. But last time they tried to take a Uber, it was a disaster.)

So tonight, Harry is the responsible one.

And Louis? Well, he said he wasn’t going to drink too much, so that Harry ‘wouldn’t feel alone’, but… He’s already had three beers and has now decided to go for some whiskey and coke. Oh, and there were at least two shots somewhere in between. (Harry really needs Liam and Niall to stop suggesting shots every now and then. Louis will end up on the floor within the next hour.)

“This place is nice, isn’t it babe?” Louis says suddenly, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder. There’s a stupid dopey smile on his face, and his breath smells strongly of alcohol, but there are also the adorable wrinkles by his eyes that Harry adores so.

“Yes, it is,” Harry replies in a fond voice. He can’t really help it when it comes to Louis, after all.

“Hey, lovebirds,” someone calls out.

Harry turns his head, and Niall is walking towards them from the dance floor, a shit grin on his face. “Ye gonna take your asses off this seat an’ join the party, or what?”

Louis doesn’t need to be told twice. He slams his glass on the table, yells, “Oi oi,” and soon enough, his body is moving along to the blasting music. He looks ridiculous, and Harry loves him so much.

******

It’s about three in the morning when Harry starts slightly panicking when he doesn’t see Louis at his side.

“Have you seen Lou?” he asks Liam. Well, rather, yells to be heard above the music.

Liam doesn’t stop his dancing moves as his eyes glaze over at Harry. Liam doesn’t look alarmed, so Louis isn’t probably too far, or hasn’t disappeared for a while but Liam is not really in the straightest state right now, so excuse Harry if he doesn’t relax. “He went to the bathroom.”

Harry sighs in slight relief. He had just taken his eyes off Louis for, like, two seconds, and then his husband was no longer at his side. Harry swears that sometimes Louis is worse than a kid.

“Imma look for him,” Harry informs his friend, and Liam waves a dismissive hand and gives a nod at the same time. He looks funny, and Harry shakes his head with a smile.

As his eyes scan the packed club, he has no trouble finding his husband. He always does.

“There you are,” he calls out when he reaches Louis.

When Harry gets a look at his husband’s face, he is surprised to see a concerned expression on his face, as he stands still by an aquarium. They had notice it as soon as they entered the club, and Louis had squealed like a kid when he saw it. Again, Harry sometimes feels like he is a married to a kid. (But really, he doesn’t mind. He prefers to spend the rest of his life with someone who has the spirit of a young person. Life is so much more entertaining this way.) (Or maybe Louis is just that only child who doesn’t grow up.)

“Lou?” Harry says when Louis doesn’t say anything back. He stands besides him, wrapping an arm around Louis’ neck, tucking him closer.

Louis relaxes against him, until his head is tilted and resting on Harry’s left shoulder. “Do you think the club is too loud for the fish?”

Harry blinks in response, having not expected this. Louis spoke seriously, and tenderly, but most importantly, worryingly.

“What?”

“The music,” Louis clarifies in a whine, pointing a small finger at the fish swimming in his aquarium. “Think it may be too loud for the poor fish.” Harry is pretty sure he can hear the pout in his husband’s voice, even though Louis is barely speaking loud enough to be heard over the music.

Harry wants to laugh, but he bites down on his bottom lip instead. The thoughts that sometimes go on in Louis’ mind are truly something else. It’s both amusing and adorable. (These two adjectives definitely sum Louis up.)

“I don’t know,” Harry starts to say, observing the fish. Harry has no idea what type of fish this one is, but it has an oblong shape to its yellow body, and Harry also sees a series of blue spots, covering the entire body. And it is the only fish in the large aquarium.

“‘N it must feel lonely,” Louis sighs dejectedly, nosing his head against Harry’s cheek. (As always, he seems to be echoing Harry’s inner thoughts.) Louis’ tone is slurred now, and definitely worn out. They’re in the ‘sleepy Louis’ stage now, then. “We should buy a fish so that it won’t be alone anymore,” Louis continues to say.

Harry smiles fondly at the idea, but before he can voice his opinion, Louis speaks again. “If our kids want fish in the f’ture, I’ll make sure to buy a huge aquarium with lots of fish.”

Harry freezes then.

It’s not like he and Louis never discussed kids. They definitely did. (They did on their third date, to be honest.) But lately, the subject has been brought up more often, and with more… seriousness. It’s become more… concrete.

They want kids.

But Harry doesn’t think now is the right place to talk about it, and it doesn’t matter anyway because Louis has already changed the subject, talking about the lonely fish once again.

“Come on, Lou,” Harry scoffs tenderly, squeezing his arm around Louis. “Let’s get home now.”

“Are the lads set to go?” Louis asks, turning his head towards Harry. His eyes are tired, and so very much blue.

“No, but I know it will take at least an hour for me to gather these idiots. So we should really start going now.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Louis hums tiredly.

Harry grins and can’t help but press a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “Let’s go home, my love.”

Louis gives a looped smile, and sends a wave towards the aquarium. “Bye, Mooney.”

Harry chuckles softly. “Mooney?”

“Mmh,” Louis only replies, not elaborating his choice of name. Once again, Harry is not going to question what goes on in his husband’s lively mind.

“I love you,” Harry lets out naturally.

“Love you, too,” Louis replies automatically.

The next day, Harry buys a fish for their home, and names it Mooney. The day after that, Louis buys a similar fish and calls it Sunny.

They’re that kind of couple.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Kudos and comments would be very much appreciated!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:mystupidamours**


End file.
